The present invention relates to a switch device controlled by infrared rays and the device is externally connected to the faucet.
A conventional switch device controlled infrared rays for faucet is generally installed on a root portion of the faucet for public use and includes a large sensing device and activating device. The conventional switch device has to be cooperated with faucets with special specification so that only a sensing part of the sensing device is located above the wash bowl. The users have to put their hands in front of the sensing part to activate the switch to open the valve in the switch device in the faucet. Once the users"" hand is removed from the sensing device, the valve is automatically stopped and no water flows from the faucet. By this way, water is not wasted. The conventional switch device is not suitable for use on faucet in home because it occupies a large space and the faucet in home generally has a simple structure that cannot cooperated with the switch device. Besides, there are a hot water valve and a cold water switch for the home-use faucet and the conventional switch device can only control one valve.
The present invention intends to provide a switch device controlled by infrared rays that is externally connected to the faucet in home.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch device for faucet and including a casing with connection port on a top surface thereof so as to be externally connected to an outlet of the faucet. An outlet member is located on an underside of the casing and a solenoid valve is received in the casing and connected with the output member. A battery set is received in a first side of the casing and an infrared rays sensing device is received in a second side of the casing. Water flows from the outlet member when an object is located to be sensed by infrared rays sensing device.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a switch device controlled by infrared rays and the switch device can be externally connected to the faucet in home.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.